


nervous bleed

by TheSoup



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Leon/Sora - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-13
Updated: 2006-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/TheSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insanity chooses its victims well, as Leon finds himself worrying about never seeing his beloved ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nervous bleed

"Organization XIII... They seem tough."

After the close encounter with the cloaked Enigmas, Leon was worried. Always worried for that reckless boy, Sora. Worried that he would never see him again, should he go play heroics. He wanted Sora to be normal, to stop being the hero just so that he would be okay. So that Leon would always know little Sora-boy was all right, and that he would no longer have to worry -

"Don't worry," said Sora, smiling in such a way it made Leon's stomach bubble with warmth. "We'll be careful. See ya soon!"

Sora and the gang left Hallow Bastion to investigate the Keyblade's light to heaven. Leon saw happiness about him, that charming Sora, and that happiness spread to all the people that depended on him and his light... Especially Leon.

Leon felt it; the sight of Sora walking away from him, from this world to whatever's next, had triggered it. A tugging need to be around Sora, to watch out for him, keep him safe and near. A need that caused the anxiety and frustration, the sleeplessness and the worry. God knows. THE WORRY...

He was worried for Sora. Worried, going insane with thoughts that he would never see his charming Sora-boy again, happy and laughing and bright. He was more than worried now; he was paranoid. Paranoid, neurotic that he would never tell Sora how much he worried about him, how much he loved him and his glorious light... His brow furrowed in frustration, the wind blowing solemnly around him as he was left alone by the receding light. He coolly turned around to go back to Merlin's house, flitting around the edges of emotion and thought as he felt the paranoia, the worrying hysteria brought by the unknown, sink in hard and deep.

Without his beloved Sora, without Sora's light, Leon was alone.


End file.
